Starving
by CosmicPenguinn
Summary: After Mikaela became a full vampire, he could no longer eat ordinary food. Yuuichiro told himself that if Mikaela couldn't eat, then he wouldn't eat either. [Mikayuu]
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Mikaela became a full vampire, he could no longer eat ordinary food. Yuuichiro told himself that if Mikaela couldn't eat, then he wouldn't eat either.

xXxXx

"A-Ah..!"

The sharp pain of Mikaela sinking his fangs into his neck was something Yuuichiro had convinced himself he would never get used to. He felt his blood being sucked away in large gulps, and he held onto the blond for support. It wasn't until his knees gave out that Mikaela removed his fangs, catching the raven haired boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan! I overdid it again.." Mikaela sighed apologetically as he held his boyfriend close.

Yuuichiro shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry about it, Mika. I'll be fine with a good night's rest."

"Do you want me to get you a snack or anything?" Mikaela asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, thank you, though," Yuuichiro leaned into Mikaela's hold, and he felt the blond tighten his grip, "Isn't it weird, though?"

Mikaela tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean.." Yuuichiro began, "Ever since you've completed your transformation in becoming a true vampire, you haven't been able to eat anything but blood. Wouldn't you rather eat actual food?"

"Of course I would, I would do anything to eat food again, it's not like I asked to be turned into a vampire in the first place," Mikaela's voice was harsh and his eyes turned cold.

Yuuichiro flinched in his hold, feeling guilty for forgetting that Mikaela was forced to turn into a vampire, "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked.."

"No, Yuu-chan, it's okay! I'm sorry for snapping at you like that it was totally uncalled for, it won't happen again, I promise," Mikaela held onto Yuuichiro tightly as he stood up, bringing him to their bed. He carefully set the boy down before climbing into bed himself. Immediately, Yuuichiro grabbed onto Mikaela for warmth, and Mikaela smiled into his dark obsidian hair as he pulled his beloved as close as possible.

"So warm.." Yuuichiro heard himself say, and flushed when he heard small giggles coming from the blond.

"Good night, Yuu-chan."

"Night, Mika."

xXxXx

The next morning, Yuuichiro had skipped making himself a breakfast. Instead, he slept a little longer and used the rest of his leftover time to get ready for school in the bathroom. He took note of his pale complexion and remembered that Mikaela had gone slightly overboard the previous night and he hadn't eaten or drunk anything since then. He was sure that he would be asked about it, but he could just tell his friends that he didn't get enough sleep.

"If Mika can go this long without eating, then so can I," Yuuichiro had told himself. He had felt horrible after what happened with last night's conversation and he wanted to experience for himself what it was like to not have food.

When Yuuichiro had walked out of the bathroom, Mikaela was already prepared to leave, waiting for him by the front door. He smiled as he watched the boy grab his school bag before slipping on his shoes.

"Ready to go?" Mikaela asked.

"You bet!" Yuuichiro grinned.

Mikaela held out his hand and Yuuichiro grabbed it without hesitation and together, the two walked out of their apartment and headed for school.

xXxXx

Three days had already gone by and Yuuichiro had stuck to refraining from eating food. His complexion grew so bad that even Mikaela began to worry, thinking that he was still taking too much blood, even though he had only taken from him once out of the three days that had passed. Yuuichiro assured him that it was from the lack of sleep from the past couple days which wasn't a lie, he had been staying up later than usual the past couple nights and it was having an obvious effect. Yuuichiro considered looking into getting make up to cover up his pale skin so he didn't look so sickly. For now, he would have to make do with the worried questions that practically everyone was throwing at him.

"Yuu-san!"

"Huh? What?"

Yuuichiro was snapped out of his haze, literally. Two fingers were snapping in his face and he looked over to see Shinoa standing next to him. What had he been doing?

"Did you even listen to a word I just said?" Shinoa asked.

Yuuichiro smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Shinoa sighed, "You're starting to worry me, Yuu-san."

"Why?"

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, "You look so pale and you haven't been paying much attention to what anyone says these days."

Yuuichiro held up his hands, "Sorry, sorry, I just haven't been able to get enough sleep lately."

Shinoa gave the raven haired boy one more hard look before giving up with a sigh, "Anyway, I was saying that Yoichi-san and Kimizuki-san are throwing a party for their birthdays and you have to come! You could even bring Mika-san if you want to," she explained.

"Sure! Sounds like fun," Yuuichiro grinned, "What day is it?"

Shinoa felt at ease, At least he seems like himself again, she thought. "It'll be on the 24th, this Saturday."

"Alright, we'll be there!" Yuuichiro gave the smaller girl a thumbs up.

"Ah, so you will be bringing Mika-san~" Shinoa teased with a devilish grin.

"B-But you said I could!" Yuuichiro sputtered, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

Shinoa giggled, "I know."

xXxXx

Two more days had passed and it was the night of Yoichi and Shiho's birthday party. Yuuichiro had stayed strong with refraining from eating food, but it was having a rather obvious effect on him. Although he used cover up to make his skin look healthier, his eyes were drained of color and he could barely keep himself standing without support. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stick to the plan, but he knew he had to push himself and make it through. If Mika could survive without food, so could he. Right?

However, it was not just the lack of food that he was dealing with. Mikaela continued to drink his blood on their regular every other day schedule and he still could not get his sleep back on track. With only 3 hours of sleep every night and a pint of blood being sucked away every other day, Yuuichiro had wondered how he hadn't collapsed from everything he was putting his body through. However, he was strong, he would not let his body stop him from achieving his goal.

At least, that's what he'd like to think.

Yuuichiro sat in Mikaela's lap, allowing his boyfriend to help himself to his meal. However, Mikaela held himself back from taking as much as he normally would. He did not want to go all out and make Yuuichiro tired before they even left the house. Although he was not too fond of Yuuichiro's human friends, he would still be right by his side, even if meant spending most of the night with them.

When Mikaela withdrew his fingers, Yuuichiro fell into the blond's shoulder, panting hard, sweat clinging to his skin.

"Yuu-chan! Are you okay?" Mikaela asked worriedly.

Yuuichiro nodded, "Fine.. just tired.." He murmured.

"Do you want to skip the party?"

"N-No!" Yuuichiro stood up fast, swaying a little from the quick motion, but gave the blond a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, I swear."

Mikaela sighed, "Do you want me to get you something to eat or drink?"

Yuuichiro shook his head, "No thank you, I'll just eat at the party."

The blond smiled, "Shall we go?"

xXxXx

2 hours later and the two were still enjoying themselves at the party. Well, at least Mikaela was enjoying himself. Yuuichiro on the other hand was trying his hardest not to pass out in front of everyone. Thankfully, there were plenty of chairs and he had taken one the second they arrived at the party. Mikaela stuck by his side for the most part, but the blond began to linger around so he wouldn't be a bother to the raven haired boy.

Yuuichiro had been doing a good job keeping his composure, until Yoichi approached him with Shiho close by, an arm hooked around his shoulders.

"Yuu-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Yoichi asked with concern.

"Never better!" Yuuichiro forced a smile, "Why do you ask?"

"Oi," Shiho snapped, even he sounded a bit worried, "You look sickly. You're sweating so much that your concealer has washed away, plus you've been sitting the whole time. What's up?"

"Hey!"

Mikaela hurried over and stood protectively next to his boyfriend, his blue eyes icy cold.

"Is there a problem here?" He growled.

"Not with me, but your boyfriend here is sick." Shiho pointed at the pale boy.

"Yuu-chan?" Mikaela looked at the boy with worry in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"He hasn't moved from his spot all night and his sweat washed away his make up to conceal his pale skin." Shiho grumbled, "If you're sick why don't you just get help, idiot!"

"I'm not sick!" Yuuichiro yelled, slamming his fist on the table, "Here, I'll prove it!"

With a quick motion, Yuuichiro was up and on his feet, his hands placed on his hips with a triumphant grin. However, his grin faded as he felt his energy being sucked away in a heart beat, his skin growing a sickly, pasty pale as his knees bucked from underneath him.

"YUU-CHAN!" Mikaela cried out.

Quickly, Mikaela fell to his knees to catch Yuuichiro in his arms, and his back slumped against his chest. Yoichi gasped and Shiho's grip on his boyfriend tightened in comfort for the boy next to him and concern for the boy in the blond's arms. Shinoa and Mitsuba ran over as soon as they heard Mikaela's shout. Mitsuba dropped her glass and Shinoa ran over to the two on the ground.

"Yuu-chan! YUU-CHAN!" Mikaela shook Yuuichiro with trembling hands and he felt tears prick in the corner of his eyes. "Answer me, Yuu-chan!"

"Mika-san," Shinoa placed a reassuring hand on top of the blond's, "We have to take him to a hospital immediately."

"H-Hurry!" Mikaela cried. Shinoa nodded. She stood up and ran off to find a phone. Mitsuba followed her girlfriend while Yoichi and Shiho stayed behind to comfort the sobbing blond. Mikaela held Yuuichiro tightly in his arms as his whole body trembled. "Y-Yuu-chan... Y-Yuu-chan..."

xXxXx

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Mikaela paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital as he anxiously waited for the doctor to inform them what was wrong with Yuuichiro. The others had taken seats nearby as they too worried about the boy's condition and what had caused him to collapse. They watched Mikaela pace around the room until Shinoa finally broke the silence.

"Mika-san, you should take a seat and wait for the doctor," She suggested, "I think I speak for everyone when I say your pacing is making all of us even more anxious."

"I can't!" Mikaela snapped, "I need to see him! I need to know if he's okay!"

Shinoa stood up and approached the blond, placing a reassuring hand on his trembling shoulder, "Mika-san, we all want to see him and we all want to know if he's okay. But freaking out about it is only making the situation worse. Just take a seat," She led the panicking blond to the empty seat next to hers, "Do you want me to get you a drink or something?"

Mikaela shook his head, not bothering to tell her that he couldn't eat or drink human food any longer, and he let his head hang down, his blond locks hiding his tears.

"I wonder what happened," Yoichi spoke up, unshed tears brimming in his eyes, "He hasn't been acting right all week but he always said it was nothing to worry about."

"I think I may have an idea," Shiho mumbled, pulling the smaller boy closer so his head was leaning against his shoulder, "Did anyone else notice that he didn't eat anything at the party?"

Mikaela immediately shot up, "W-What are you trying to say..?"

"Even in school he never brings a lunch anymore, and any food we offer he always turns it down," Shiho continued.

"Kimizuki-san, wait.."

"And I assume you continue to feed off of him not even bothering to check if he's been eating or not." His voice suddenly turned cold.

"I always offer him something to eat!" Mikaela cried.

"And when was the last time he accepted your offer?!" Shiho shouted, "Even a blind person can see he's been starving himself! And you've been taking his blood on a regular basis, it's no wonder he collapsed!"

Mikaela shot up from his seat, tears streaming down his face, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Without waiting for an answer, the blond dashed out of the room as fast as he could. He heard a call of his name, but he continued his way out of the building. It was suffocating enough being in there with everyone, and he felt himself struggling to breathe even after he exited the building to get some fresh air.

The blond sat on the nearby bench and felt his heart rate increasing dangerously even for a vampire. His breath came out in quick pants as he thought about the newly gained information he received about his boyfriend. Yuu-chan was starving himself, he wondered, was it really true? Mikaela had never looked inside their fridge since it was only food that Yuuichiro could eat, but he should have made sure the boy was still eating at least. A fresh round of tears streamed down his face.

"Y-Yuu-chan... W-Why..." Mikaela sobbed into his trembling hands. He shook his head back and forth as he cried, "W-Why would you do this to yourself..."

"Mika-san!"

Mikaela looked over with tears in his eyes as he saw Shinoa running over to him, surprised to see that Mitsuba was no where to be seen. Shinoa leaned down in front of the sobbing blond and took his hands into her own.

"Mika-san, don't listen to what Kimizuki-san said. We don't know if Yuu-san was starving himself, all of those times rejecting food could just be coincidences that look worse than what they really are. Just because he didn't eat around the rest of us doesn't mean he stopped eating all together," Shinoa explained with a reassuring smile, rubbing the pads of her thumbs along Mikaela's hands to calm him down.

"I-It's true.." Mikaela whimpered, "H-He would n-never eat a-around me, w-when I offered f-food he t-turned it d-down, h-he looked s-s-sickly before we l-left, I-I should've m-made him st-stay home, I-I-"

"Mika-san, you need to breathe."

"B-But Y-Yuu-chan-"

"Mika-san. Breathe. Inhale slowly through your nose, and exhale slowly through your mouth."

Mikaela repeated these steps with Shinoa as necessary until the blond was relaxed enough to speak his words clearly.

"Yuu-chan has been looking really sick as of recently, but every time I asked him if something was wrong he would tell me it was nothing. He continued to get worse but I thought I was taking too much blood, so just before the party I took way less than usual and even just from that he collapsed in my arms. I should have seen the signs, I should have stopped him from going tonight. How could I dare call myself his friend after all of this?" Mikaela poured his heart out as tears streamed down his face. He was supposed to be Yuuichiro's boyfriend and he couldn't even be a good friend to him.

"Mika-san, don't say that. If you don't think you're fit to be his friend, then that goes for the rest of us. Even Kimizuki-san, who claimed to have known from the beginning yet never even spoke up about it until now! Don't blame yourself for what happened tonight, we're all guilty for not paying closer attention to him." Shinoa stood up and held out her hand, "Let's go back inside and wait for the doctor together."

Mikaela allowed himself a small smile as he grabbed Shinoa's hand, muttering a soft "Thank you" before walking back inside with the smaller girl.

Maybe Yuuichiro's friends weren't so bad after all.

xXxXx

Yuuichiro woke up to bright, blinding lights and a dull pain in his arm. He groaned as he sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around to see he was no longer at the party, but instead in a hospital room. He sat in confusion until realization set in.

'I must've collapsed at the party..'

"Shit!" Yuuichiro cursed as he laid back down in the rather uncomfortable bed.

He knew he must have pushed himself too hard and his body finally shut down. The last thing he remembered was sitting at the party watching as his friends danced together, wishing he could join in but not having the energy to get up. He could have sworn Shiho had approached him, but that's when his memories grew fuzzy.

Then it dawned on him that his friends must have seen him collapse. Were they here waiting for him to wake up? Did they even know why he had collapsed?

"Shiiit!" The raven haired boy whined as he pulled the covers up and over his head. He probably scared the shit out of his closest friends from just collapsing in the middle of the party. They had been suspicious about him all week, surely they'd have their hands around his neck by the time they discovered he was awake. Even Mikaela had voiced his concerns before the party.

Mika.

"MIKA!" Yuuichiro immediately shot up in his bed. Mikaela must have been worried to death about him. Surely he had to be here with the others, right?

"Oh, you're awake," A nurse walked into the room when she saw the boy sitting up, "I will be your nurse for this evening, you can call me Sayuri. If there's anything I could do for you just press the red button on the bed next to you, but first I must inform the doctor that you have awoken," she bowed with a smile, "Please excuse me while I go get him."

"Wait!" Yuuichiro cried, catching Sayuri's attention, "Do you know if there is anyone named Mikaela Hyakuya waiting to see me?"

Sayuri smiled, "I'll bring him in so you guys can talk before the doctor comes in."

Yuuichiro sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"No problem, sit right there and I'll be right back." Sayuri walked away with a smile still on her face.

Yuuichiro leaned back against the pillows and sighed. Mikaela really was here, waiting for him to wake up. How long had he been unconscious? Looking out the window did not help him much, since it was dark outside when they arrived at the party and it was still dark outside even now. Surely he couldn't have been unconscious that long, right?

Each second Yuuichiro waited for Mikaela felt like an eternity. He just wanted to apologize for making him worry so much and to make things right. How long had it been since the nurse left to fetch the blond? Yuuichiro was not sure, but he was both anxious and eager to see the boy, even though he knew for a fact he was going to get his head chewed off when he told him the truth.

"YUU-CHAN!" Mikaela cried as he stood at the door. Yuuichiro felt guilt gnaw at his stomach as he saw his puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Immediately, the blond ran over and embraced the hospitalized boy, "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

Yuuichiro wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, returning the embrace, "I'm sorry, Mika. I promise it will never happen again."

Mikaela pulled away, his blond eyebrows scrunched together, "One of your friends said you were starving yourself, is that true?"

Yuuichiro's eyes widened, 'Was it really that obvious?' He thought. He avoided his boyfriend's gaze as he slowly nodded, "I'm sorry..."

"Why, Yuu-chan?!" Mikaela's voice cracked, "Why would you hurt yourself intentionally like this?!"

Yuuichiro gulped, still avoiding his gaze, but looking down at his sweaty palms in his lap instead, "I felt bad, for what I said the other night.. About you not being able to eat regular food anymore..."

Mikaela gasped, "Yuu-chan, no.."

"S-So I thought.." Yuuichiro felt his voice trembling and he gripped the blanket in his hands, "I-I thought I would see what it's like to not be able to eat food either..."

"Yuu-chan..."

"S-So I stopped eating after that to see how long I could last without food and to also punish myself for saying something so insensitive..." Yuuichiro looked up and flinched when he saw the hurt in Mikaela's eyes.

"Y-Yuu-chan..." Tears were now streaming down the blond's face.

Yuuichiro placed a hand over one of Mikaela's reassuringly.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!"

And he immediately pulled his hand back.

"Wh-What?" Yuuichiro was dumbfounded.

"DID YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU COULD LIVE WITHOUT EATING?! I'M A VAMPIRE, I CAN ONLY DRINK BLOOD AND IT'S ENOUGH TO KEEP ME ALIVE! YOU, HOWEVER, ARE A HUMAN, YUU-CHAN, AND HUMANS NEED TO EAT FOOD TO SURVIVE!"

Yuuichiro was silent, avoiding Mikaela's gaze in shame.

Mikaela sighed. He grabbed Yuuichiro's hands and cupped them with his own, causing Yuuichiro to jump slightly, and he brought them up to his lips and placed delicate kisses on the soft skin. Yuuichiro felt the blood rush to his face.

"M-Mika!"

"Please.. Don't do such idiotic things anymore." Yuuichiro gasped at the seriousness in his pleading voice, "Don't hurt yourself like this anymore..."

Yuuichiro released his hands and used them to cup Mikaela's warm, tear stained cheeks instead, and he smiled sympathetically, "I promise I won't hurt myself anymore, I mean it."

Mikaela giggled softly, "Good, now get over here," he wrapped his arms around Yuuichiro's torso and the two leaned in for a warm, passionate kiss.

xXxXx

"How long are they going to keep us waiting out here?" Shiho complained, "If they let Mikaela go in to see him, that means he's awake, right?"

Mitsuba shrugged, "I would assume so, but who knows."

"Ah, maybe they just want their alone time to talk things out?" Yoichi suggested.

"For 20 minutes?!" Shiho grumbled.

"They could be talking with the doctor too," Shinoa pointed out.

The four of them sighed, leaning back in their chairs. They remained in those positions even when a nurse approached them.

"Are you guys waiting for Hyakuya Yuuichiro-kun?" She asked.

Immediately, all four of them shot up.

"Yeah," Shinoa was the first to speak, "Is he awake?"

"Umm, he's been awake for a while now and the doctor already spoke with him, I thought your blond friend would have come back to get you guys and let you know he's awake."

They all looked at each other before running past the nurse, who gave them a look of confusion before returning back to work. The four of them were eager to check up on their hospitalized friend to make sure he was safe and sound. However, they were not expecting the sight that they had received.

Mikaela was sitting up on the hospital bed, his back leaning against the propped up pillows as Yuuichiro sat in his lap. The blond peppered sweet kisses up and down the raven haired boy's neck, who returned the kisses with sweet mewls instead. Shiho immediately covered Yoichi's eyes when Yuuichiro removed his hand from the back of his hospital gown, placing it on Mikaela's shoulder instead, to reveal his whole backside to the world.

A squeal from a blond and a whistle from a lavender haired girl was all it took for the two to separate and flush a bright, cherry red in embarrassment.

"What the hell?!" Yuuichiro cried out in mortification.

"Looks like someone's feeling better~" Shinoa teased with a devilish smirk.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Yuuichiro screeched.

"Aww, and after we came all the way here to see you!" Mitsuba pouted.

"This isn't happening this really isn't happening." Yuuichiro mumbled under his breath.

"And please, do the world a favor and cover yourself with your hospital gown!" Shiho yelled, looking away as he continued to cover Yoichi's eyes.

Yuuichiro looked at him in confusion before feeling a hand grab his hospital gown from behind, and he felt his face burn at the realization, whining into Mikaela's shoulder.

"Would you mind giving us some privacy?" Mikaela asked with a warm smile, his words icy and cold.

"S-Sure, we'll just be out in the waiting room!" Shinoa laughed nervously. The four of them tip toed away before dashing for the waiting room.

Yuuichiro sighed, "You didn't have to send them away, you know. Its not like we could go any further, seeing how we're, I don't know, in a hospital?"

"And whose fault is that?" Mikaela reminded him.

Yuuichiro grumbled something into Mikaela's shoulder, and the blond laughed, placing a kiss on his beloved's cheek.

xXxXx

The End!


End file.
